Mishis V Xfer
Summary Mishis V Xfer is an antagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She was the maid of the Lords and one of the last survivors of the Xfer clan who was known as the strongest Drag-Knight of the Holy Arcadia Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A, Low 7-C with Full Connect Name: Mishis V Xfer, "Anti-Drag-Knight" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: Unknown, chronologically hundreds of years old Classification: Xfer (Key's Supervisor), Drag-Knight, Maid of the Lords Powers and Abilities: Halberd Mastery, Piloting, Limited Technology Manipulation (Can control Automata), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Mishis has been able to resist it), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Mishis has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Mishis went through Baptism), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Mishis was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Mishis was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Mishis was able to resist it) | Same as before, Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Steals her opponent's abilities by contact), Attack Reflection, Fusionism (Full Connect allows her to become one with her Drag-Ride), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Power Absorption (Passively steals her opponent's energy) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Vastly superior to Balzeride Kreutzer with the same Drag-Ride, Considered the strongest Drag-Knight of Listelka's era, meaning she should be above Hayes Vi Arcadia and Aeril Vi Arcadia), Small Town level+ with Full Connect (Fought against Sacred Eclipse's Third Incomplete Incarnation, Easily took on Celistia Ralgris, Krulcifer Einfolk, Philuffy Aingram, Lisesharte Atismata and Yoruka Kirihime at the same time, with Celistia admitting Mishis's strength was far above her own and the narration stating that even if the five of them fought her on perfect condition they wouldn't have any chance of victory, and was only defeated due to Celistia figuring her weakness and exploiting by fighting her without a proper Drag-Ride) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Vastly superior to Balzeride), higher with Full Connect (Faster than any member of Syvalles) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should be superior to Academy arc Philuffy) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+, Small Town Class+ with Full Connect Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+, Small Town level+ with Full Connect Stamina: High. Mishis, as an Xfer, has an extremely high compatibility with Drag-Rides, allowing her to use a Divine Drag-Ride like Azi Dahaka for longer periods of time than any normal human should be able to. In addition to this, Mishis has received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Tens of meters with Power Absorption, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Azi Dahaka Weaknesses: Since her flesh becomes one with her Drag-Ride with Full Connect, her durability is lower than it would normally be, although this wasn't reflected on her battles against Syvalles. She needs to touch her opponents for a full second to steal their abilities. Doesn't know how to fight against people who don't use Drag-Rides; this shouldn't come up, however, due to verse equalization. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Azi Dahaka * Reflector: When the armor receives an attack, it will automatically fire shockwaves and armor shells in counterattack to the enemy and the surroundings. * Devil's Glow: Two cannons mounted on both Azi Dahaka's shoulders that are charged with purple light and spout flames. * Avesta: A Divine Raiment that allows her to steal her opponent's energy just by getting close, and by touching it, she can temporarily steal even their abilities and use them. * Full Connect: The form that accomplished fusion with the Drag-Ride, which can only be used by the Xfer clan, which was the one who developed the Drag-Rides and possessed the greatest Drag-Ride aptitude values. Due to becoming one with the Drag-Ride, the Xfer becomes swifter and is able to use the full capabilities of the Drag-Ride easier, but at the same, becomes more vulnerable to enemy attacks. Key: Mishis | Azi Dahaka Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Adults Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Maids Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7